Nothing Like This
by Dreamer8616
Summary: Allie and Chris were best friends since 1959. Allie always had the boyfriends and Chris watched from afar. What happens when love takes a sudden turn?  A story of love, family and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1959

* * *

><p>"I was 12 years old going onto 13 when I met the boys for the first time. I didn't know it then, but they would change my life forever."<p>

Allie Haines. Or just Allie around castle rock. She was twelve years old when she met the boys. They were bruised and beat up sitting on the curb of the Blue Point Diner. Allie stopped to ask them if they were okay and became instant friends with them.

Vern and Teddy were Allie's least favorite of the group. Vern turned out to be a complainer and what Allie called a "pussy." He was chubby and the most clueless of the group. Teddy always hit on Allie making comments about her body and looks. He was the craziest of them all.

Gordie was Allie's best friend. He was the skinniest and smallest of the group, but Allie knew he would grow up good looking and have all the girls after him. His brother died a few months before Allie met him, but she could tell a piece of him died when Denny passed. He was Allie's neighbor but never seem to notice her until that summer of 1959. Chris was also Allie's best friend. He was caring, gentle and just an all around good person. Chris was the bad boy of the group but Allie never thought so. Sure he came from a bad family but that meant nothing to Allie.

Allie came from a bad family but that didn't define her. Her brother Jonathan was a member of the Cobras. The Cobras. They never left Allie alone. It was always something. Allie climbed the ladder of the tree house and did the secret knock. Chris opened the door and helped Allie inside. The boys were still playing cards.

"I knock," Teddy said holding up his cards so no one could see them.

"You lie," Chris said.

"He is bluffing," Allie said.

"Shut up Allie," Teddy yelled at her. "No I am not." Chris showed his hand to Teddy who threw his cards down in frustration. Chris had a higher hand.

"Thanks a lot Allie," Teddy said to her. "Gordie did u see Amber's tits when we were at the lake?"

"They are getting bigger and bigger" Gordie said laughing.

"Yeah" Vern said acting like he knew what they were talking about.

"Guys we have a lady present" Chris said pointing to Allie.

"A lady? I don't see a lady" Teddy laughed.

"Thanks Teddy" Allie said throwing cards at him.

"Come on Allie your one of the guys not a lady," Vern said.

"I knock," Chris says taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I am to a girl," Allie cried folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Relax Allie it was a joke," Chris said "You are a girl. Our girl."

Our girl. That was true. The boys looked out for Allie especially when Eyeball and Ace were around.

* * *

><p>Allie walked down the street with her arms folded around her chest. Chris was next to her walking her home. It was getting dark and the nights would be getting longer.<p>

"Don't let Teddy bother you," Chris said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Teddy is an ass," Allie said.

"Yeah that's why you shouldn't let him bother you," Chris said stopping in front of Allie's house. "Hey you still coming to the diner tomorrow?"

"Yea I will be there," Allie said. "I'll cya Chris."

"Not if I see you first."

* * *

><p>Allie made her way out of her house and down the dirt road. Gordie had already left and decided not to stop at Allie's house first to pick her up. Allie hated walking alone. Especially since she knew the Cobras were out looking for trouble. Allie could see the diner and could see the four boys inside eating already.<p>

"Look boys," Allie heard a familiar voice say. "It is Allie." The Cobras stepped from an alley and surrounded her.

"Not again," Allie whispered to herself. This was not the first time Allie had been corned by the Cobras and it probably would not be the last. Her brother Jonathan came into view. He didn't even act like her brother.

"Where are you going Allie," her brother asked.

"None of your damn business," she yelled at him. "Leave me alone, don't you have other people you can torment."

"No Allie you're the only person today. Unless your hanging out with Chris and Gordie. We can pick on them to." Jonathan said walking closer to her.

"Go fuck yourselves," Allie yelled. That was probably not the best thing to say but the only thing Allie could think of. Allie could see the anger in Ace's eyes. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He didn't like being spoken to like that. Especially from a 12 year old.

"Take it back," Ace said holding her against the wall.

"No," Allie yelled. Ace hit her across the face. Allie would have fallen to the ground from the force if it wasn't for Ace holding her up.

"Take it back" Ace said again.

"Hitting her wont help, she is use to being hit by our father," Jonathan said laughing.

"Come on man lets go," Eyeball said. He pulled Ace by the arm and dropped Allie to the ground. The Cobras left Allie sitting on the sidewalk. Her back against the wall. Tears started to build up in her eyes. She knew she would have a bruise.

"Allie?" a voice asked. Allie looked up to see Chris and Gordie standing in front of her.

"What happened" Chris asked kneeling in front of her.

"The Cobras," was all Allie said before she started crying.

"Where are they," Chris said standing up.

"Gone," Allie said.

"Here" Chris said offering his hand to her. Allie took it and Chris pulled her up.

"Come on we will walk you home." Chris said sliding his arm around her shoulders.

The walk wasn't far to Allie's house. The trio said nothing to each other. What should they say?

"I am sorry I didn't walk with you," Gordie said facing Allie.

"It is okay," Allie said.

"We could have been their," Chris said touching the bruise lightly.

"It is okay really, nothing I am not use to," Allie joked but received no laughs.

"We will see you tomorrow. First day of junior high."

"Yeah I'll cya tomorrow."

"Allie…." Chris called, but Allie didn't turn around, just kept walking to her house. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1963

4 Years Later

"First day of junior year," someone said as Allie walked into Castle Rock High school. Her boyfriend Kyle put an arm around her shoulders. He was a boy from the View. Popular, handsome, and smart. However, he did have a mean streak to him that only Allie knew about.

"Are you excited?" Kyle asked.

"Not really," Allie said

"Hey Allie!" Allie knew it was Chris behind her. Her boyfriend Kyle groaned as Chris approached the two.

"I'll see you after school," Kyle said kissing Allie and then walking off without looking at Chris.

"I don't like him," Chris said walking next to Allie.

"That's good because he doesn't like you either," Allie said.

"He is no good for you Allie. He treats you like shit," Chris explained.

"No he doesn't. You only think he treats me like shit because you don't like him," Allie said as the duo made their way into first period English class. Allie sat next to Chris, with Gordie in front of her. Gina, who was Allie's best girl friend, also took a seat next to her.

"What are you moaning about Chris," Gordie asked turning around to face them.

"He is mad about Kyle," Allie said.

"Kyle again?" Gina asked.

"I feel bad for Kyle that's all," Chris said.

"Why because he is dating me?" Allie asked.

"I think your jealous Chris," Gina said.

"No fucking way am I jealous of Kyle," Chris laughed. Allie shook her head at Chris and turned to face her friend Gina. She rolled her eyes and started drawing something on her desk. Gina was the total opposite of Allie. Gina had long red hair, tall and skinny. She had pale skin like most red heads. Allie on the other hand had dark brown hair and was short. Standing next to Chris or Gina she was a good few inches shorter. Allie also had pale skin and tons of freckles that her mother would say were kisses from angles. Gordie sat in front of Allie still laughing at Chris. Gordie had grown up to be handsome and very tall, just like Allie always knew he would. He had the girls chasing after him.

"I am not jealous," Chris mumbled to himself.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Gina joked. The teacher walked in and everyone became silent.

* * *

><p>Allie sat in the cafeteria at a table alone. She wasn't sure who was in her lunch. Hopefully one of her friends.<p>

"This food here tastes like shit," Gordie said placing his tray down across from Allie.

"Why don't you bring your lunch then," Allie said taking a bite of her apple.

"I could start doing that," Gordie said pulling out a notebook. He started scribbling on it.

"What are you writing," Allie asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe a love story," Gordie said.

"You never write love stories," Allie pointed out.

"Maybe I will base it around you, Kyle and Chris. A love triangle." Gordie joked.

"A love triangle?" Allie laughed.

"What is Chris's problem anyways," Gordie asked. "He seems distracted."

"I don't know" Allie said. "Right now he is being bombarded by Ashley." Gordie turned around to see his best friend being stalked by one of the popular girls. They were pretty, always with long hair, dressed nice and most of the time lived in the View. Chris politely declined Ashley's offer to study together and made is way over to Allie and Gordie. He slammed his tray down next to Allie and took a seat.

"It is so hard being good looking," Chris joked taking a bite of his hot dog. Gordie and Allie looked at each other and started laughing.

"Get over yourself man," Gordie laughed.

* * *

><p>Gina and Allie walked the five blocks from school to Allie's house. Gordie had already left with Chris in his car and had forgotten to take Allie and Gina with them.<p>

"It smells like beer and cigarettes in here," Gina said as she opened the door to Allie's house.

"Well that could only mean one thing," Allie said walking into the house to find Ace, Eyeball and her brother Jonathan in the kitchen drinking. "The scum of Castle Rock is here."

"Ladies" Ace yelled as the girls walked into the kitchen. "Welcome." The Cobras had stopped hitting Allie physical and instead started hitting on her.

"Where is Kyle?" Jonathan asked taking a drink of beer.

"Not here obviously. It is 3pm on a Monday and you're drinking already," Allie said throwing her books onto the table.

"Are you still dating that loser Kyle," Ace said blowing smoke into her face, a nasty habit Allie had never picked up. Chris and Gordie still smoked and always tried not to smoke around Allie.

"If you give me a chance Allie I can show you how a women should be treated," Ace said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"No thank you Ace" Allie said removing Ace's arm.

"Well the offer is always open," Ace said drinking his beer.

"What about you Gina, we can go take a ride in my car," Eyeball asked.

"Don't you guys have other things to do? Like maybe find a job," Gina asked.

"Come on let go," Allie said pulling onto Gina's arm. The girls walked into Allie's room and locked the door. Gina flipped on the radio and I Get Around by The Beach Boys.

"So I been waiting to tell you this all day," Gina said sitting cross legged on the floor. "I heard from Sarah who is Ashley's best friend that Ashley asked Chris to study with her at her house. Chris said no and Ashley asked if it was because of you. Chris said that's none of her business but so what if it is."

"Okay…." Allie said.

"Don't you get it! Chris likes you," Gina yelled.

"Gina we been over this, Chris and I are best friends. He looks out for me like a guy best friends do," Allie explained.

"Well Gordie agreed with me," Gina said.

"That's because Gordie agrees with anyone of the opposite sex." Allie explained.

"So are you going to the movies with Kyle this weekend?" Gina asked.

"Yeah how do you know?" Allie asked.

"Gordie told me," Gina said. "They invited me to go with them."

"Of course they are going…."


	3. Chapter 3

**After reading the book The Body a short story that Stand By Me was based on I decided to stick with the book version instead of the movie. I will be referencing some things from the book.**

**Please read and reviews are welcome**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Allie and Kyle walked side by side to the only movie theater in Castle Rock called the Gem. Only one movie was played every week and this time it was To Kill A Mocking Bird.<p>

"We finally get to hang out just the two of us," Kyle said placing an arm around Allie's shoulders. "No Chris or Gordie."

"Can I help you" the clerk inside the ticket booth asked.

"Yeah two tickets for To Kill A Mocking Bird." Kyle asked. He paid the clerk the money and the two made their way into the movie theater holding hands.

"I spoke to soon," Kyle said, glaring at Chris, Gordie and Gina who were sitting in the middle of the theater. Chris waved to Allie and laughed at the looks Kyle was giving him.

"That shit face!" Kyle yelled to Allie. They sat two rows in front of Allie's friends. "Did you know they were going to be here?"

"No…" Allie lied.

"You're lying," Kyle said taking his hand away from Allie's. "You are a horrible liar."

"Ok so what?" Allie said. "Maybe Gina happened to mention it to me that they would be here."

"They better not come over here," Kyle said as the movie started to play. About twenty minutes into the movie popcorn started to fly past Kyle and Allie. Allie was surprised it only took the boys and Gina twenty minutes to start messing with them. Once again more popcorn rained down on Kyle and Allie.

"What the fuck!" Kyle yelled turning around to face the boys and Gina. They stopped throwing popcorn and pretend like they were watching the movie.

"You fuckheads stop or I will come over and physically make you stop," Kyle yelled pointing to each one of Allie's friends.

"Kyle sit down," Allie said pulling Kyle back into his seat.

"I have to share you Allie," Kyle whispered to her.

"What are you talking about?" Allie asked.

"Hey quiet down," someone yelled. Kyle grabbed Allie's wrist and forcefully pulled her out of the seat. He pulled her down the isle and out the front door.

"Everywhere we go Allie, Chris has to be there," Kyle yelled. He still held onto Allie's wrist and his grip was getting tighter and tighter.

"No he isn't Kyle don't be a pussy," Allie said. "Let's go back inside."

"Chris is always around you, at school, your house, here, last week at the diner," Kyle said. Okay he did have a point.

"Kyle," Allie said in a calm voice.

"Let's go back to my place," Kyle said pulling Allie by her arm.

"Kyle," Allie said again. His grip was getting tighter and Allie's wrist started to bruise. "Let go. You're hurting me."

"If you would just come with me…"

"I don't want to go Kyle," Allie said cutting him off. He tightened his grip even more and then dropped her wrist.

"Fine I am leaving. Stay here with them! I don't give a fuck." Kyle yelled. He walked off to his truck and sped away not looking back at Allie. Allie looked down at her wrist and groaned. It was red and bruises started to form.

"Allie!" she heard Chris yell. She looked up and he started walking over to her. "What happened to Kyle?"

"What do you think happened to Kyle you wet end," Allie yelled walking away from Chris and standing on the curb.

"Allie," Chris said walking over to her. He was a good few inches taller than Allie and towered over her. "Allie come on. We were kidding." Allie tired not to look at Chris but gave in to temptation. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes but he quickly brushed it aside.

"Kyle doesn't think your kidding," Allie said waving her arm in the direction Kyle drove off in. Allie knew Chris caught sight of her wrist and she quickly put her arm behind her.

"Wait," Chris said gently grabbing her arm and brining it forward. "Did he do this?" Now Chris wasn't joking. Allie had seen this look in his eyes before. The same look when Allie got hit by Ace and The Cobras back when they were twelve.

"He didn't mean it," Allie said. "He was mad. You made him mad."

"Doesn't matter," Chris said. "He shouldn't be holding you that hard. That fucking bastard."

"Chris!" Allie yelled. "Calm down."

"No Allie," Chris yelled. "I would never do that to you." Chris pointed to Allie's wrist. "Gordie would never do that."

"It is okay," Allie said.

"Stop defending him all the time," Chris yelled. Allie backed up away from Chris. The look of anger in his eyes faded and his face showed concern.

"I am sorry for yelling. Kyle makes me so fucking mad," Chris said. "Come on. Lets go back inside." Chris took Allie's hand into his and the two walked into the movies theater.

* * *

><p>Allie laughed at another one of Gordie's jokes. Gordie picked up another fry and shoved it into his mouth. Chris, Gordie and Allie decided after the movie to head over to the Blue Point Diner. Gina had decided to go home. Gordie sat across from Chris and Allie and watched the two. Chris still held onto Allie's hand. Gordie knew they would eventually be together it was just a matter of time before they both wised up.<p>

"I had a weird dream last night," Gordie finally said. "I was running from a train but instead of out running it the train hit me. I went flying through the air and then I woke up."

"The same train from that night?" Chris asked. Allie knew what they were talking about. Gordie had told Allie the whole story of when they went to find the body of Ray Brower and when The Cobras beat them up one by one. The story had changed over the years of how they got beat up by Ace and his gang. Allie knew when things calmed down Vern and Teddy stopped hanging around Chris and Gordie and found their own group of new friends.

"I don't think that engineer ever saw us running on the tracks," Gordie said.

"They don't blow the horn like that just for chucks Gordie," Chris said. **(From The Body.)**

"Well it doesn't matter. No one ever found out," Gordie said taking a drink of his soda. "So Allie tomorrow Chris and I are playing baseball with our old friends Marty and John Despain. I think Teddy and Vern will be there."

"And so will Kyle," Allie said. "I know about the game tomorrow. Kyle is playing to."

"Great," Chris mumbled.

"I'll be there," Allie said.

"I'll stop by your house then and pick you up," Gordie said. "And ask Gina to come."

"Fuck I got to go," Chris said. "My mom is coming home late and I have to baby sit." Chris had a lot of siblings and since their dad was never around anymore and Eyeball never came home Chris was in charge. Chris had five siblings. Thirteen year old Sheldon, nine year old Emery, six year old Deborah, his older brothers Eyeball and Frank who was now in jail for raping a girl. **(From The Body.)** Allie moved out of the booth and let Chris climb out.

"I'll see you tomorrow Allie," Chris said, he touched her arm lightly and then left the diner.

"Are you alright," Gordie asked causing Allie to snap out of her day dream.

"What?"

"Your wrist," Gordie pointed out.

"O yeah I guess," Allie said leaning back in the booth.

"What's the matter, your zoning out on me," Gordie asked. "What are you thinking about?" Allie looked at Gordie and then thought of what she was thinking about. She remembered the first time Chris Chambers touched her. It was an innocent touch back in 1959, when Allie first met the boys. She was running away from Teddy who was chasing her. Allie fell to the ground and cut her knee. Teddy ran off laughing and the only person who came over to help was Chris. He bent down and looked at her knee. He looked at Allie and gently wiped a tear from her cheek. It was the first time Chris had touched Allie and it had sent butterflies through her stomach. Kyle's touch had never did that to Allie, it was always forceful and demanding.

"Are you thinking about Chris?" Gordie asked grinning at her.

"No," Allie said quickly. "Come on you're driving me home." dehE hHHHH


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Story picture in my profile. CHECK IT OUT

Chambers92: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading!

* * *

><p>Allie and Gina left a note on Allie's door that they would walk to the baseball fields and meet Gordie and Chris there. Allie brought her brothers old baseball glove with her and got Ace to let Gina's use his.<p>

"They are not going to let us play," Gina said as the field came into view. Allie noticed that Gordie and Chris had just arrived and made their way to the field.

"Kyle will let us," Allie said.

"Are you serious?" Gina laughed. "Kyle is very competitive, he won't let us play."

* * *

><p>"You can't play," Kyle said when he noticed the two girls holding baseball gloves.<p>

"Why not?" Allie wined. "It is just a game."

"Kyle they can play," Marty Despain said grinning at the girls. "As long as I get to watch them run."

"As long as you keep your hand to yourself," Kyle said.

The captains ended up being Teddy and Marty. Everyone stood in a line waiting to be placed on a team.

"Alright girls, I pick Kyle," Teddy said and Kyle stood next to him.

"John" Marty said.

"Chris," Allie knew Teddy would pick his old childhood friends.

"Tim,"

"Gordie," Teddy said.

"Hunter,"

"Mike,"

"Hey Teddy what about me," Vern wined next to the girls. It eventually got down to Vern, Gina and Allie.

"Who do you think will go first, Vern or you and me," Allie asked.

"Vern," Marty said.

"Obviously not us," Gina laughed.

"I guess I'll take Allie," Teddy said groaning.

"O gee thanks Teddy," Allie said smacking him with her glove.

"Gina," Marty said pointing to her.

Teddy's team consisted of Kyle, Gordie, Chris, Allie and others she didn't recognize. They stood in a huddle figuring out where everyone would play.

"Allie you take right field," Kyle said. "Chris…"

"I want to play second," Allie said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Babe you suck," Kyle said and Allie noticed Chris roll his eyes when he called her babe. "Your right, Chris will be center."

Allie stood in right field and watched as boys went up to bat and would strike out. Kyle always pitched and he was good at it. He played for the Castle Rock baseball team and sometimes Allie would watch him play. Nothing came to Allie and she caught herself glancing at Chris once in awhile. Gina went up to bat and struck out in three pitches. Not a surprise to Allie. They switched positions and Allie was finally up to bat.

"Allie here," Kyle said handing her a bat that was too heavy for her. She walked past Kyle as he slapped her butt.

"Keep your eye on the ball Allie," Chris yelled from the dugout. Allie waited for the pitch, swung and missed, again and again, until she was out.

"God damn it Allie," Kyle said slamming his glove on the ground. Allie put the bat down and walked over to Chris.

"Good try," he said smiling at her. Allie smiled back at him.

Allie was once again out in right field. Kyle was getting mad because their team was losing. Somehow Gina ended up on first base. Marty leaned over and whispered something in her ear, which caused Gina to roll her eyes. Marty was first base coach and kept trying to touch Gina or slip his arm around her. Gordie, who was playing second, yelled something over to Marty and he eventually stopped. Allie heard the bat crack and knew the baseball was in the air. She looked up to see the ball coming her way. She knew she wouldn't catch it, but tired anyway and missed. The ball went behind her and hit the back fence. Chris ran to get it and threw it to third base.

"Allie," Kyle yelled from the pitcher mound. He threw his glove once again to the ground and started to walk towards her.

"Relax Kyle this is just for fun," Allie said when Kyle approached her. She noticed Chris standing a few feet behind Kyle and Gordie was next to him.

"You need to leave, go sit on the bench or something. But your not playing," Kyle said.

"What!" Allie said. "I am still playing. You're not the captain anyways."

"Just go sit down," Kyle said. He walked up to Allie and pushed her in the direction of the bench. She lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"What is your fucking problem man," Chris said running over to Kyle. He stood in front of Allie and glared at her boyfriend. Gordie offered Allie his hand and pulled her up.

"Stay out of this Chambers," Kyle said pushing him to the side. Kyle went after Allie again and was about to grab her but was stopped by Chris.

"Just leave Allie," Kyle yelled and was turned around by Chris.

"Don't touch her," Gordie yelled. This time Gordie stood in front of Allie. Gina also came up and stood next to her friend. "Stay away from her."

"Listen you mess with Allie or Gina, you mess with us," Chris yelled. "Come on, let's go." He turned around and gently touched Allie's arm and she began walking with him.

"You go with him Allie we are done," Kyle yelled. Allie turned around to face Kyle; she looked at him once and then continued walking with Chris.

"You pick him! White trash." Kyle yelled. Kyle kept yelling but eventually Allie couldn't hear him. Gordie opened his car door and Chris and Allie climbed in the back. Gina sat in the passenger seat and Gordie started the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Allie sat outside on Gordie's front step. The breeze blew through her hair and Allie could see a few rain cloud in the sky. She heard the front door open and close and felt Chris sit down next to her.<p>

"Hey," Chris said, his arm brushing against Allie's. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine," Allie said not looking at Chris.

"Don't worry about Kyle, he is a fucking idiot." Chris said. Allie could smell cigarette smoke on Chris and knew he had been smoking.

"He hit me," Allie said still refusing to look at Chris.

"What?"

"Kyle," Allie said. "He hit me once."

"That bastard, did you tell someone?" Chris asked.

"No, it was after one of his baseball games. He came to my house looking for me. He asked why I didn't come to his game and I said I was hanging out with you and Gordie at the diner. He got mad and hit me in the face." Allie said.

"I remember that," Chris said. "You said you tripped in the shower and hit your face on the knob."

"I thought I could control his anger." Allie said a tear falling from her eye. Chris put his arm around Allie's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "I am not like that Chris. I am not a girl who gets abused by her boyfriend."

"I know Allie," Chris said still holding her. "You made a mistake with Kyle, but everyone makes mistakes."

Allie leaned into Chris and looked at the night sky. He will always there for her, Allie knew that. Just like the time Allie was there for Chris when Eyeball beat him up for trying to shot Ace when they went to find the body of Ray Brower.

"Why did you do it?" Allie asked.

"Do what Allie?" Chris asked.

"Not turn Eyeball in when he beat you up and you were sent to the hospital. I know you told the police you fell down the cellar and had your mom take the light bulb out." (**The Body**)

"How do you know that?" Chris asked looking at her.

"Gordie told me," Allie said.

"Okay so what," Chris said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well that's the same thing isn't me. Kyle hitting me and I didn't tell anyone. I know what your thinking Chris. That I am an idiot for not telling anyone. But you didn't tell the cops that Eyeball beat you up."

"Eyeball is family. My mom would have cried herself to sleep every night if another son was sent to jail." Chris said. "We knew it was coming. I held a gun to Ace."** (The Body. Gordie didn't hold the gun to Ace in the book. Chris did.)**

"Everything will be okay," Chris added. He held Allie tighter against his body. It felt right and Allie knew it to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Please review!

* * *

><p>Allie and Gina had not seen Gordie and Chris since that night at his house. They weren't avoiding the boys; they just needed time to themselves. The two girls sat in the school library trying to focus on their English homework. Allie looked towards the door and noticed Gordie and Chris walk in and sit at a table. They had not noticed the girls yet.<p>

"Ever noticed how good looking Chambers is" Gina asked. Allie looked up from her English homework and glanced at Gina, who was looking at Chris.

"No I never noticed," Allie said. She looked over at Chris who was working on his class work. He looked like he was working hard and brushed away hair away from his eyes. Chris's white shirt was tucked into jeans, and he wore sneakers that use to be white but now were black and covered in dirt. Chris turned and caught Allie looking at him. He smiled as Allie turned away.

"He likes you," Gina said.

"No he doesn't," Allie said continuing on her work.

"He worries about you," Gina pointed out.

"That what friends do," Allie said, she didn't really want to be having this conversation again with her.

"He turns down girls, even Ashley," Gina said. "He has never had a girlfriend."

"That means nothing," Allie said.

"He is waiting for you," Gina said. "Admit it Chris is hot."

"Yes he is very good looking and kind and the nicest person…."

"Anyone I know," Chris asked. Both girls smiled at Chris and Gordie who stood by their table.

"May we sit with you," Gordie asked.

"Sure," Gina said smiling at him. Gordie took a seat next to Gina and Chris took his place next to Allie.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," Chris said. "Are you avoiding me?"

"No," Allie said looking up from her work. "I just have been busy."

"So are you girls going to the winter dance on Friday," Gordie asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I am," Gina said.

"With who?" Allie asked laughing. She knew she didn't have a date.

"I don't know. We can go together since you and Kyle are no longer together." Gina said. Allie looked at her friend and smiled. Gina winked back.

"I don't know if I am going. Kyle will be there and will probably bother me and I have a big test to study for on Monday." Allie said.

"He won't bother you. I will be there and so will Gordie." Chris said smiling at Allie.

"Who are you going with Chris," Gina asked.

"Gordie," Chris joked.

"No your not. I am not a homo." Gordie yelled.

"Relax it was a joke," Chris said laughing.

"Gordie you want to go with me," Gina asked. Allie looked up at Gina shocked; she always admired how forward Gina was.

"Sure," Gordie said grinning from ear to ear.

"Great and since Allie you don't have a date and neither does Chris you guys can go together." Gina said. The bell rang meaning study hour was over. Allie grabbed her books dropping the subject of the dance and walked out of the library with Gina.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang meaning the end of the school day. Allie and Gina walked into the only dress shop in Castle Rock.<p>

"I hope we can find something here," Gina said. "I wouldn't want to ask Gordie to drive us to Harlow to look for a dress. This is nice." Gina pulled a pink dress off of the hanger. It hugged around the waist and flared out to the knees. Pink puffy flowers lined the bottom of the dress. The top had straps and a shear cloth that went across the top.

"I guess if you like pink," Allie said.

"I am going to try it on," Gina said going behind a curtain. Allie walked around looking at all the dresses.

"You know Chris didn't actually say he will go with me to the dance," Allie said.

"Yes he did," Gina argued poking her head from behind a curtain.

"No he didn't and you know it." Allie said.

"Okay fine he didn't say it. But he wants to," Gina said. "O try on that light blue one."

The dress was a bluish turquoise color with a sweat heart neckline. The dress stopped at the waist and then flared out to the knees. The whole bottom of the dress from the waist down was all ruffles. Three little white flowers were placed going down the right side of the dress. Allie tired it on and walked out of the dressing room with Gina in her dress.

"That looks good," Gina said.

"Yeah I like yours to. Gordie will think you're hot." Allie said.

"Chris will be drooling over you." Gina laughed and Allie couldn't help to laugh along with her.

Gordie and Chris walked the streets of Castle Rock after school. They stopped at the dress store when they saw Gina and Allie inside wearing dresses. They spun around laughing with each other. Chris was taken back by how beautiful Allie was in her dress.

"Allie thinks we are going to the dance together," Chris said brushing his hands through his hair.

"Yeah so what," Gordie said smiling at the girls.

"I don't want to go with Allie. I never agreed to go. Gina sort of did." Chris said.

"Chris I thought you liked Allie," Gordie said shocked at what his friend was saying.

"I do," Chris said. "But as a friend."

"Stop lying to me Chris. I know you care for Allie," Gordie said now turning his back to the dress shop to face Chris.

"I do,"

"Than what's the problem," Gordie asked. "Don't be such a pussy."

"I don't know Gordie," Chris said. "I just don't want to go with Allie."

"What?" the two boys turned around to see Allie and Gina holding bags in their hands.

"Allie," Chris said stepping towards her. "I didn't mean it like that. I just…."

"No," Allie said cutting him off. "I get it." Tears started to build up in her eyes but she didn't want Chris to see her cry. She was so angry. She threw her bag at Chris and ran off.

"Allie wait…" Chris yelled but Allie was already gone.

"Good going Chris," Gordie mumbled. He stood on the street with Gina and Gordie. What had he done?


End file.
